heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.29 - Robot Transport
Eddie's been spend the past few nights, trying to catch a teammate with some free time to help him with something. Sure he's left for school and work but he's come back, wanting to stick close to Central Park. Today, he's recruited Lor-Zod to help him out. In costume, Axiom's leading Lor-Zod across the park to a very secluded area. Lacking the usual energy and excitement he usually has, Axiom ducks under some brush and holds it for Lor. "This way. Hopefully this won't be too much trouble." Lor-Zod, of course, is in costume as well, if Axiom is. (Or, rather, his Kryptonian clothes, which serves as a costume.) He follows Axiom along, ducking under the brush to go with him, and says, "It doesn't matter, I'm glad to be able to help." Axiom manages a smile towards his friend before they come up to something covered in leaves and a camoflauge net. He takes a breath before unhooking the net and pulling it away to reveal a damaged robot with a LexCorp logo on the legs. The robot looks like it's been repairing itself with salvaged computers and scrap and is still sporting heavy damage. Whatever damaged it is enough to have the robot shut down. "Here we are," he says. "This r-r-robot helped save a girl the other night. And I think some people are after him...c-c-could you help me get him somewhere we can hide him until we can get some kind of scientist to c-c-come look at him? Like Scarlet Spider maybe?" Lor-Zod nods quickly and says, "Of course." He looks over the robot with some obvious curiosity, but then steps forward and, gently at first, tries to pick it up, testing the robot's weight. "Do we take it to the Terminal, or somewhere else?" "Thanks," Axiom smiles again, looking relieved. The robot may be too heavy for someone like Eddie to lift but it'd be easy for Lor's amazing strength. When asked where to take the robot, Eddie rubs the back of his neck. "Somewhere else probably. We d-d-don't want to scare him when he wakes up with all the people around and Hawkeye would probably kill us t-t-too," he takes a moment to think. "I know a place. Follow me," he says, heading for a grating near a statue. He waits until no one's around or watching and pries the grate open. "Down here," he gestures for Lor to go in first with the bot. Lor-Zod carries the robot after Axiom. It might be noticed that the way he's holding the robot, it shouldn't be holding together. The weight should tear it apart from his handholds. Something about his power holds it together, though, compensating for the lack of proper leverage his small size gives him. He lifts into the air slightly and lowers the robot through the grate, careful not to bump the sides. Axiom's not too surprised by Lor's power. He's used to powers just not making sense to 'normal science' considering how his own work. He waits for Lor-Zod to be clear of the grate before dropping in himself. He tumbles on the floor and ends up flat on his back but quickly pops back up to his feet. It's a sewer tunnel they're in, one big enough for them to walk in. "There's an old maintenance r-r-r-room this way that we can hide him in." Lor-Zod looks to Axiom after the fall, "You ok?" Then he nods and smiles at the mention of a maintenance room, "Ok. Nobody uses it anymore?" He adjusts his grip slightly on the robot as he continues to follow. Axiom smiles, waving off the question. "I'm f-fine. It takes more than a fall to stop me," he says with a little laugh. Leading the way down the tunnel. "No one uses it. They had it boarded up and it's n-not on the new maps so I think they forgot it," he explains, carefully walking along the wet pathway. Eventually they come to an old rested door marked with a faded city logo. Axiom opens it and stumbles inside. He fumbles with his belt and takes out a small flashlight to shine around. "Here's the place." Lor-Zod steps in after Axiom, looking around as the flashlight lights up areas of the room. "Yeah, this'll be great." He finds a big enough section of the floor and carefully sets the robot down, and then steps back, "But I bet Ben'll need more light to work. Is there a switch?" "There is b-but there's no light fixture," Eddie replies, shining the flashlight up at the frayed wires that at one point were attached to a set of lights. "I think s-someone took them b-but I can bring a lantern or two d-d-down here for Ben." Lor-Zod looks up at the wires and says, "Oh." Then he nods quickly and says, "That works." He looks back and asks, "Do we just leave him here now? He won't self-repair and wake up all alone in a dark room, right?" "Oh umm...hold on. I have a n-note I wrote," Axiom jumps, fumbling around with his belt. He checks a few compartments and finally takes out a folded piece of paper. "He's b-been this way for two days but just in case..." he trails off, putting a little piece of tap on the note and then attaching the other end to the robot's hand. He puts the flashlight in the robot's hand too. "And we c-can check on him during the d-day too." Lor-Zod nods quickly to that and smiles, stepping back out of the room then, "Good." He nods and says, "I can check back at night, too, if you want. Not when I'm sleeping, but the rest of the time." "Thanks, Lor," Eddie smiles back, leaving the room as well. He takes a moment to close the door and then nods. "That sounds great. We c-can both check until Ben has a look at him," he says. "I just hope Ben c-c-can help him. The robot seemed...so scared..." Lor-Zod nods quickly in agreement and says, "Probably will. Ben really seems to know a lot about human technology, even really advanced stuff. If he can't, maybe Mr. Fantastic can." He smiles, confidently, "We'll figure out a way to get him fixed." That confidence ansd the smile are enough to get Eddie smiling as well. He relaxes a little finally and nods. "You're r-right, Lor," he says. "We'll do it. How about we head b-b-back to the Terminal for now?" Lor-Zod nods quickly and says, "Ok, yeah. Maybe Ben'll even check in there soon." He starts to head back towards the grate leading out. Category:Log